thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Manhattan, New York, United States
Okay yeah this is the Manhattan UG page (Tori is totally gonna work on this more and stuff) It is a part of the AESA. The Great Gorilla certainly loves his connections. Though he himself is not fully involved, he employs REDACTED to serve as his main official and liaison for Manhattan and the alliance. Current Standing Officers The Reapers of the Manhattan District are close-knit and known for being well-trained for combat, stealth, interrogation, and other Mission Impossible-like tactics. Producer: ??? Composer: Gordon Goddard (otherwise known as "The Great Gorilla" or "Father") He owns a large multi-faceted company whose headquarters is close to the Empire State Building. Goddard Incorporated, or "GOD. INC." for short (And because Tori is so good at word play) is the Composer's RG cred, which works in upkeep in the borough of Manhattan and keeps relations across the country and overseas. The penthouse level of the building is the UG Headquarters, and on paper is a private club. This is where he holds meeting for those in the Reaper Circle: the team of Conductor and Officers of the neighborhoods in the District. They in the Reaper Circle, in turn, relay to the Reapers what gets discussed. Although Gordon does not involve himself with most small ventures, he makes a point to keep a close eye on each of his Reapers and make sure their agendas do not stray from his for the UG and RG. In order to not constantly fret over this, when new Reapers are admitted, Gordon indoctrinates them in training and errands, as well as utilizing some questionable psychological methods if necessary. Some Reapers he is more lax with than others. If he feels he can trust them not to jeopardize his plans for the UG without too much instruction, he'll leave the governing to the Supervising Officer whose Neighborhood the Reaper was made in. He is ambivalent towards transfers. Since joining AESA, he would prefer Reapers from the Districts so affiliated, but will accept them from any District after lots of background checking. Goddard also allows native Manhattan Reapers to transfer out, so long as they have his permission and do not put Manhattan in jeopardy. A matter he is very serious about is handling RGers with the Sight. Since he is well-aware New York is no stranger to unusual activity in the RG world, he knows people aren't going to bat their eyes at claims of seeing "dead" people or unusually large rats some of whom might even get pizza. What he's more concerned about is an RGer witnessing Game events or being too smart for their own good and trying to uncover classified UG secrets in order to overthrow his long-held system. He positions himself as "Father" of the Reapers, and keeps the Officers of the Reaper Circle close, like a family. All Reapers are to address him as "Father" or "Composer," in formal notations. Becca, the Conductor, gets away with calling him "Pops" only because she of her position and her power. His Noise Form is a beastlike Gorilla that can appear the size of anywhere from an average male Silverback to King Kong. Goddard is also skilled in creating Noise Medium in the form of different kinds of apes through which he can speak and interact with others in the case he cannot leave his position, or in District travelling. Conductor: Becca Drysi/ "Quills" (Did someone say bitter English Porcupine?) Not much is on record for Becca, though it's implied she's been Conductor for quite a while, even before Ulfric became a Reaper. Her actual age is also unknown, and she will not take kindly to those asking about it. She appears to be in her early twenties. She has a light East London accent that gets thicker when she's agitated. It is unknown when she came over from England, as only Goddard has access to those files, and they're strictly kept under lock and key. Or a massive wall of Static and seals. Either way, blocked off information. Her Noise Form is an anthropomorphic Porcupine called Freakbeat Hystrix. They don't call her "Quills" for no reason, so be careful of her projectiles! She's also super gay, potentially bi, but definitely gay. REDACTED- an unknown Officer Reaper in charge of acting liaison to AESA and handling the required paperwork and correspondence. REDACTED's Noise Form is supposedly something of a "badass beast" according to Becca. It is unknown whether or not REDACTED will show face in Shibuya. Perhaps, if it is necessary for a mission or task for AESA. Supervising Officers: *They're at the level of Officers in all but name really, and they act as the guardians and planners of their neighborhoods. They act as GMs in the case where there is not one in time for the Game. To become a Supervising Officer is to join the Reaper Circle and prove yourself worthy to run the Neighborhood Game to the Great Gorilla. Or he could just favor you. There are Officers at non-supervising positions, but that's classified information shhh. Someone's gotta help out with the behind-the-scenes paperwork. * Hell's Kitchen: Ulfric Barrett ** Noise Form: Psytrance Lupus (wolf) * Heights: Isabella ** Add the entire soundtrack of In the Heights and two gallons of cafe caliente con leche and that's basically Isa. *** Noise Form: El Chupacabra (insert cool Noise Form name here) * Upper West Side: "Scales"/Travis ** Noise Form: (think giant Krookodile) * East Village: Zero and Stryke ** Noise Forms: Unknown * Lower Manhattan: "Dodger" ** Noise Form: (think Oliver and Company) * Ground Zero: "Bronzey" ** Noise Form: (anthro Stymphalian bird) Common Reapers: ''' '''Hell's Kitchen- Jack Lappin, "Jules" (GM) Midtown- Aria (Arielle), Rancor, Kresh Endoe Lower Manhattan- "Rita", "Tito", "Einstein", "Francis", "Oliver" East Village- "Roscoe", "DeSoto" Upper East Side- Nero *Reapers are not designated by Harrier or Support, though they may swing towards more kill-y and less kill-y depending on the person. Each Reaper is required to Erase at least one person. This is not a problem considering how many Players are in each Game. They are allowed vacation time after at least two Games worked, and transfers are allowed if need be, though Goddard prefers to keep his District in order. Reapers usually stay in the neighborhood in which they were created, even if they lived somewhere else. Sometimes they switch from one to another as part of an effort to add Reapers to a Game in another neighborhood or to gain more points for themselves, but as a whole, they stick to their areas like a territorial gang. Previous Standing Officers Former Common Reaper => Officer: Tori This native Manhattan Reapy rose through the ranks, and was a good Officer to Goddard, which is why he allowed them to go off to different UGs, since they weren't contented in their place. They are allowed back at any time, so long as they do not cause bring trouble from another District with them. Former Conductor: REDACTED - codename "Lazarus" Nothing is known about this figure who was Conductor before Becca. Gordon did well in erasing all evidence of this Reaper's presence in the District. Some veterans say that "Lazarus" is still alive somewhere, that Gordon spared him in exchange for never returning and his life being extinguished. Others say that he was vaporized for committing the highest of treasonous acts. The Great Gorilla himself never says a word. Who knows what kind of Reaper incited such a wrath from Gordon Goddard and what they have to set on the rest of the world... About Okay so this pupper started out p bad. Loads of rampant shit going around this hellhole of a UG for decades upon decades. then the great gorilla Gordon Goddard died when he was alive and decided Screw it im taking this place for myself. and he fixes it up and essentially fixes up the RG too. Gentrifying the place just like it has been in the past 10 years. The secret? Massive regional neighborhood Games for MASSIVE Player kills. Woo. Lots of death. Player reincarnation is important, but very very selective. You have to be one of the greats to be reincarnated. That's assuming you aren't better suited as a Reaper and aren't chosen for Reaperdom during the Week. Angels (or Uppers, as they are called) are practically unheard of but there may be some information Mr. Goddard is unwilling to share with lowly Wikia searchers. Partners are not required in each Game, and the rules may change depending on who runs it. A maximum of one Partner is allowed if a Player wishes, and it does not have to be with another Player. Reapers are allowed to pair up with a Player if they believe that the Player has Potential as a recruit. A Reaper-Partner is limited, however, and would have their abilities adjusted for the duration of the Week. They would not be terminated if their Player-Partner were Erased. Games rely heavily on the concept of Potential, similarly ranked with Imagination, but deeper than that. It's not only potential for RG enhancement, it's potential to be extraordinarily powerful and manipulate the fabric of the UG to your whim, a desired aspect for a budding Reaper recruit. Unlike Imagination requirements in other Districts, there is no prerequisite for Potential, as sometimes it is spurred and developed throughout the Week, which can be much more impressive if a Player develops a strong Potential from seemingly nothing. This allows for a very large amount of people to be in the game as Players. If a Player has little to no Potential by the end of Day 4, they're marked as Prey, and taken out by Day 6. This is more often the case for at least half of the Player pool. Very rarely does a Prey overcome their status. A Prey is not allowed to escape their sentence, and Reapers are expected to take them out, at the cost of their own life if need be. Neighborhood Games: There are 10 neighborhood Games throughout the year. Each month has a Game, with two months of a break for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Which neighborhood goes what month differs each year. If you die in another neighborhood, your Soul is transferred to whichever one is hosting the Game. This results in some Players being lucky enough to be Playing on home turf, and others being up shit's creek for not going anywhere North of 96th Street. (badum tsh) Reapers and Ex-Players have ranked each of the Neighborhood Games from most lax Game play and Officership, to most strict. Not to say a lax Game is any less challenging, as it still adheres to the general rules of the District for how a Game must be conducted, rather it just means that there is less terror and anxiety-inducing as compared to a strict Game. They are ranked from 1 to 5, from "easiest" to "hardest." Heights- Covering Washington Heights and Hudson Heights, from W155th to Dyckman Street. Cannot cross the boundaries of Fort Washington Park or Highbridge Park. Rated a 2 or 1, depending on the mood. -The Heights neighborhood is very community oriented and most of the Games' themes come from Isabella, rather than a Game Master. Her focus is on teamwork, and will plan themes that are best facilitated by her goals. Harlem- Covering from E106th Street in East Harlem to W135th Street. Cannot cross Amsterdam Avenue, Harlem River Drive or 1st Avenue. Central Park from E106th to W110th is open, cannot cross boundary into rest of park. Rated a 5. -Some of the best Reapers, and those that get to come back, come out of Harlem. It's very strict, like, do not fuck with Harlem, but if you get through it, you're much stronger and better equipped for it. Most of the Games' themes are around fear (and whether or not you can conquer it). Upper East Side- Covering from E60th Street to E110th Street. Overlap into WES's Central Park space is allowed, but cannot cross over the park boundaries. Cannot go into Harlem restricted Central Park. Cannot cross FDR Drive. Rated a 2. -Much less organized, despite its higher status among the neighborhoods. Often thought of as a safe space. Upper West Side- Covering from W66th Street to W110th Street. Overlap into UES's Central Park space is allowed, but cannot cross over the park boundaries. Cannot go into Harlem restricted Central Park. Cannot cross past the Seventy-ninth Street Boat Basin, just past the Henry Hudson Parkway. Rated a 2 or 3, depending on the mood. Hell's Kitchen- Covering the Hell's Kitchen neighborhood and partially Chelsea neighborhood from W23rd Street to W60th Street. Cannot cross the border to New Jersey (though really why would you even wanna swim in the Hudson anyway), cannot cross 8th Avenue. (No, would not recommend trying to sneak into Gordon Ramsay's Hell's Kitchen. Would also NOT recommend looking for vigilantes or Japanese ninja necromancers) Rated a 5. Midtown- aka, the "Broadway" game, as well as the "Times Square" game; Covering from E23rd Street to W59th Street. Cannot go into Central Park. Cannot cross 8th Avenue, cannot cross FDR Drive. (Yes you can shop at Tiffany's. That's assuming you have the money for it. Fly free, you Audrey Hepburns) This is also where GOD Inc. is located. Rated a 4. East Village- Covering East Village, Stuyvesant Town, and Grammercy Park from E Houston Street to E23rd Street. Cannot cross 5th Avenue. Cannot cross FDR Drive. Rated a 4. West Village- Covering Greenwich Village and Chelsea neighborhoods from W Houston Street to W23rd Street. Cannot cross 5th Avenue. Cannot cross the border to New Jersey. Rated a 4. Lower Manhattan- (did someone say Little Italy and Chinatown?) Covering Lower Manhattan from Canal Street~Manhattan Bridge to W + E Houston Street. Cannot cross the border to New Jersey. Cannot cross FDR Drive. Rated a 3. Ground Zero- Covering from Battery Park to Canal Street~Manhattan Bridge. (Yes, you can march on Wall Street. Especially 40 Wall Street. The Reapers will help you do so. Yes, it is appreciated to reflect at Ground Zero. It may even be the equivalent to Shibuya's Memorial, who knows.) You know where you can't cross, it's surrounded by water. Rated a 3. -literally do not fuck with this neighborhood or you will have a swarm of man-eating metal birds on you in seconds. and also the entire roster of Reapers. and any non-Player UG dwellers. Entry Fees The entry fee of each Neighborhood Game is different, but most often revolves around a crucial bit of a person's identity, whether it is taken away, distorted in some way, or swapped with someone else (whether that person be alive, "alive," or dead). It also will depend on the whim of the GM or Supervising Officer, who may come up with a theme and pitch it to Becca. More likely it's a GM, since the Officers prefer to keep things within their patterns. One example of this kind of Entry Fee would be from when Nero, one of the common Reapers, was a Player. The Entry Fee required a person to only love *one* thing, and that kind of love ended up being the obsessive kind of love. (In Nero's case, it was an obsessive love of music/his music). While getting that Entry Fee back through winning would ease up the mental and emotional pressure, it would still drastically change the winner's personality. History History pffft so much History that Tori needs to get to because it is so long and cool. Pre-Goddard jesus christ this place was a shithole The Gorilla Rising *chest beating noises* Goddard's Current Reign More here when Tori writes a history Trivia * was originally gonna just be a Hell's Kitchen UG but that fricker was way way way too small to be functional and it's much more realistic to have the entire borough of Manhattan, just not ALL of NYC (which includes Brooklyn, Queens, etc.) * Despite some certain pieces of shit, Manhattan is actually a nice district. Isa loves to party and affectionately calls her fellow Officers by nicknames and treats her Neighborhood Reapers like family. (I love Isa so much, I'm biased.) * Unless you're willing to start some fights over disagreements, don't talk politics with these Reapers. Though I'm sure there wouldn't be any, it'd be more convincing people to support starting riots over Trump Tower and big banking firms, causing all hell to break loose. (Goddard really wishes he could be more lenient about the No-Killing-RGers rule, but alas). * Manhattan does have its own separate brands for Pins, and it is encouraged that those who have high Potential and creative psyches during their Games assist in the creation of new brands that add to the strength of the UG. * No, it's not going to be Gotham City or Metropolis. No Avengers Tower either, sorry. That doesn't mean certain people don't want there to be though...in some form or another. * Wow. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png Manhattan-vista-pajaro MDSIMA20131004 0032 42.jpg|Central Park from the edge of Midtown 20170711_124039.jpg|Isabella, the Supervising Officer of the Heights Neighborhood ULFRIC BY NESSA.png|Ulfric, the Supervising Officer of the Hell's Kitchen Neighborhood Temporary reference for Kresh.png|Kresh, a Reaper stationed in the Midtown Neighborhood Category:Districts Category:AESA